ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
King Sword
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= The is Ultraman Geed's weapon, accessed through the use of Royal Mega-Master. While fighting without the King Sword, he usually stores it at his waist. History Ultraman Geed After receving Ultraman King's Ultra Capsule, Riku summoned this sword from scanning Belial and King Ultra Capsules respectively before transforming into his Royal Mega-Master form. Since its acquisition, Geed uses it frequently against his enemies. Powers By inserting the King Capsule or the six Ultra Brothers Capsules on the crossguard sword, Geed can perform specific abilities from each of their Ultra Capsules powers respectively. Riku's Use *'Transformation': Riku uses this sword to assume his Royal Mega-Master form. RMMHenshin.gif|Transformation Geed's Use :;Abilities *'Barrier': The King Sword is capable of acting as a barrier to block attacks. *'Deflection': Geed is able to deflect enemy attacks this sword. *'Energy Slash': A gold coloured energy slash from the King Sword. *'Energy Arrow': Geed can fire a gold energy arrow from the said weapon, featured as part of his normal attacks in Ultraman Fusion Fight!. :;King Capsule * : Activated by scanning the crossguard part via the Riser, and swiping his hand past the scanner thrice, Geed can fire a golden beam from the King Sword. This beam can be charged to full power, which is used to destroy the evolved Pedanium Zetton. Said to be 1.9 million degrees Celsius in temperature. * : A swinging slash from the King Sword, unleashed after Riku swipes his hand past the scanner twice. * : After Riku swipes his hand past the scanner once, the King Sword can fire several golden energy darts from a projected Ultra Great Medal. By charging the King's Sword, Geed can release a single shot version from the sword. :;Ultra 6 Brothers Capsule * : Calling upon the power of the Six Ultra Brothers, Geed puts up a barrier. In its outer rings, it has the Ultra Brothers' respective Ultra Signs and M78 text reading "Urutora Roku Kyoudai", which translates to "Ultra 6 Brothers". King's insignia is in the middle. :;Zoffy Capsule * フラッシャー|Eiti Sebun Furasshā}}: Using the power of Zoffy, Geed can release a cyan stream of energy surrounded by yellow electricity from the King Sword. Named after Zoffy's M87 Ray. :;Ultraman Capsule * : Using the power of Ultraman, Geed can release a blue stream of energy from the King Sword. Named after Ultraman's Specium Ray. :;Ultraseven Capsule * : Using the power of Ultraseven, Geed can release a huge slicer made of energy. Named after Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. :;Jack Capsule * : Using the power of Ultraman Jack, Geed can release a straight spiral of green energy from the King Sword. Named after Jack's Ultra Lance. :;Ace Capsule * : Using the power of Ultraman Ace, Geed can release a long arc of energy from the King Sword and his left hand. Named after Ace's Vertical Guillotine. :;Taro Capsule * : Using the power of Ultraman Taro, Geed can release a fire-charged rainbow-colored stream of energy from the King Sword. Named after Taro's Storium Ray. 48946487-C335-4E07-8AA5-0CA5FC51B3AF.jpeg|Barrier IMG 1186.jpg|Deflection 3D227499-B915-40AF-A807-9424BA1CFA48.jpeg|Energy Slash RMMEnergyArrowKingSword.jpeg|Energy Arrow RoyalEnd.gif|Royal End RoyalEndFullPower.gif|Royal End (Full Power) SwingSparkle(2).gif|Swing Sparkle VulcanSparkle.gif|Vulcan Sparkle VulcanSparkleSingleShot.gif|Vulcan Sparkle (Single Shot) BrothersShield.gif|Brothers Shield 87Flasher.gif|87 Flasher SpeciumFlasher.gif|Specium Flasher SluggerSpark.gif|Slugger Spark LanceSpark.gif|Lance Spark VerticalSpark.gif|Vertical Spark StoriumFlasher.gif|Storium Flasher Gallery King_Sword_Render.png FB_IMG_1506601772644.jpg FB IMG 1506594791555.jpg KingSwordSummon.gif|Riku summoning the King Sword with his Riser KingSwordWield001.jpeg KingSwordMelee.gif|King Sword (melee) KingSwordwield002Ep16.jpeg DDC18293-EA0C-4908-B608-79B27FD3A1E8.jpeg IMG 1170.jpg|Geed (Royal Mega-Master) with the King Sword IMG 1376.jpeg|King's Capsule being scanned IMG 1386.jpeg|Riku using the King Sword in conjunction with his Riser IMG 1374.jpeg|Ultra 6 Brothers Capsule scanned A9DA7D75-C05E-4D81-8EC7-D9A99F5D7855.jpeg|Zoffy Capsule scanned IMG 1385.jpeg|Ultraman Capsule scanned IMG 1382.jpeg|Ultraseven Capsule scanned IMG 1383.jpeg|Jack Capsule scanned 83D309A3-4AA2-4669-AAC6-4F62691021D3.jpeg|Ace Capsule scanned IMG 1384.jpeg|Taro Capsule scanned KingSwordEnergySlash.jpeg Trivia *Each "Flasher" is fired from the gemstone on the top of the weapon while each "Spark" is fired from the sharp tip. *With each of the 6 Ultra Brothers' special abilities, Geed makes similar poses to them when they are in use. **He puts his left hand in front of his chest when firing the 87 Flasher like Zoffy when firing the M87 Ray. **Geed's left hand is in a similar position to Ultraman's post-rising stance when he uses the Specium Flasher. **His hands are placed above his head and are then lifted downwards when using the Slugger Spark, much like when Seven throws his Eye Slugger. **Geed puts his right hand on his left wrist when using the Lance Spark. Jack does the same when summoning his Ultra Lance. **Geed lifts his right hand up while his left is at his side when using the Vertical Spark, much like how Ace performs the Vertical Guillotine. **He puts his hands by the side when charging the Storium Flasher. Taro also does this when performing the Storium Ray. *This weapon has a very similar gimmick to Ultraman Ginga's Strium Brace. Both allow the user to utilize the Six Ultra Brothers' powers, including an ability that uses their powers combined. They are also power-up transformation items. id:King Sword Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Swords Category:Power Up Items